when flowers bloom
by fluffsters118
Summary: Twins hat are reborn princeses of opposite places. The moon and sun. Her twin was always the best and took all the attention so what is she left with. Hmm he seems interesting. Why does he have a mask on. Is he just like me?


when the flowers bloom

Ensei read over the letter and placed it in his small bag. He couldn't wait until he saw his little princess but his princess was a bit slow about these things. He would say he loves her yet she would think of it as a family thing. He sighed as he thought of the compotion he had againced his little princess. There's Sieran, Kouyu, and so many more. Why everyone whated her was no mystery. She was a beautiful, kind, gentle, smart, and loving girl. Besides that she is the adopted daughter of Kouro-sama. Not that he cared what place she stood in society but if anyone married her they would become the heir to her clan. Her father wants her to marry Seiran or Kouyu but she herself doesn't want to marry for political reasion. she belives that marrige is for love and only love but she'll never tell. Ensei sighed once again.

**************************************************************************************************eigtsu/yougetsu

Eigetsu was running out of time. His life would end soon. " Yougetsu please give until i save this village." He thought as he felt half of his soul die. he ran to the window and cried for his father. Korin stood at the door watching in horror at the crying Eigetsu. she loved him yet she couldn't help him live any longer. she walked up to him and helped him up. " let me be with you until the end Eigetsu-sama. Please your life is almost gone. don't go." Korin cried as she clung to Eigetsu's shirt. He smiled a soft gentle smile as he tipped her chin with his finger. his lips brushed hers and whispered, " i can't because i need to help them." with that he kissed her and hit the back of her neck knoking her out. He covered her with a blanket and left. He grabbed his horse and rode it out of the palace and full speed heading towards the mountains.

************************************************************************************************** The death of Eigetsu

Eigetsu stood over his fallen father as tears rushed down his face. He smiled a sad smile and fell to the floor dying. That was when everthing went black and the next thing he saw was his father and Yougetsu standing there. Yougetsu started to disappear ino thin air until he was no longer visible.

*******************************************************************************************the birth and rebirth of Eigetsu and Yougetsu

Yougetsu opened his eyes to find a crying Shuurei and Korin beside him. He jumped up and looked down at the girls with beaty red eyes. " Eigetsu is no more." He said before he ran off at top speed away from the tunnles. He ended up on a rock in the middle of a snow covered opening. He sat down as a spirit appeared before him. " That Korin girl is in the state of shock you know. Even if you will never be Eigetsu you should go to her." it said as it dissapeared. Yougetsu yelled at the top of his lungs and he was ripped in two. He looked at the other him as it opened it's eyes. " Yougetsu, thank you for another life. i'll take better care of it." Eigetsu stated as He started to walk away. Yougetsu growled as he started to follow. He didn't know what else he should do.

They walked into the small hut that stood there to care for the sick. Both of their eyes caught the sight of the sick Korin and the laying Shuurei.

Once everyone woke up Eigetsu explained everything as Yougetsu leaned againced a wooden post. His eyes following Ensei's every move until Ensei finally lost it. " Do you want to pick a fight with me or just stare at me!" He yelled as Yougetsu smirked but just as he was about to attack 3 horses arrived. On one was Genral Ran but on the others were 2 Beautiful girl. They looked exsactly alike but ensei'S little princess had Electric blue eyes while her sister had violet eyes. " Cousin Shuuri. We have come to help. The majesty and my father said we could." the girl with violet eyes exclaimed happily as Ran helped her down from her horse. She ran right up to Seiran and Shuurei hugging them tightly. Then Ensei caught her eye. " ENSEI!" she yelled happily as he spun her in the air. " Hey Hanabi. How's it going." He asked but the only answer he got was silence. he looked up at her to see her looking away. He followed her eyes to find her looking at Yougetsu. She jumped out of his arms to run towards Yougetsu. Everyone intook a breath. She looked into his crimsion eyes. She took his chin into her hand and tipped his head so she could get a better look at him. Afterwards she was smileing at him again. " My names Hanabi. What's yours? Why do you and Eigetsu look alike? " She asked as she sat in front of him. Suprising everyone, he replyed. " Mine's Yougetsu. We look alike cause he's part of me. How dumb can you be?" Yougetsu said as Tears gathered up in the corners of Hanabi's eyes. Yougetsu's eyes turned a bright orange as he started to panick. He started to try and comfort her as she started to cry. Ensei walked up to Hanabi and hugged her close. Yougetsu's eyes turned a hateful red. A spot on Hanabi's forhead glowed a bright yellow as a pink sun appeared. Hanabi started to float in midair as Ensei backed away from her. Her hair turned gold as she grew taller. Yougetsu ran to her side as her eyes fluttered open. her eyes had turned a pale blue. " my name is Ohino. i have been reborn as Hanabi but i am not the same person. all of her memories from her past life will come back to her. take care of her please. Hikari awaken your soul." She said as Hikari's eyes glowed. Her hair turned silver, she grew taller, and a purple cresent moon appeared on her forehead. " Sister what is it. This Tsukino was sleeping so soundly." She stated annoyed. " Please take care of my sister as well she has a bit of a temper but she has a kind heart. you just have to search for it." They fadded away and The marks on their forhead disappeared and their eyes changed back. Everything else stayed the same. The two girls stared to wake up. " Uhg. I hve the worst head ache in th world" Hanabi growned as Hikari just stood up and walked to her horse, getting on, and riding off at top speeds. General Ran followed her until she stood in front of a large mountain. She whistled and a pack of wolves bounded towards. He was about to defend her with any means until he heard her laugh. He hadn't heard her true voice until now and her voice was like an angel's. She played with the wolves for a while. General Ran didn't know that he was being watched until it was to late. Hikari had disappeared. HE looked around the clearing but still couldn't spot her. Then before he could regester what had happened he was pinned to the floor with a sword at his neck. The person holding the sword was none other than Hikari herself. He could feel the blade of the sword on his pulse. " Hikari. Put the sword down. I only came to check on you." He stated as calm as he could. SHe brought the sword down as he Walked up to her. " YOu should laugh more often. your voice is beautiful." He whispered into her ear as she shivered. " This Hikari does not smile or laugh for peoplr who do not know her. Come we shal go back to camp." She stated as they started to walk towards their horses. A large wolf started to follow her back to camp and she almost smiled yet again.

Hikari POV

I walked into the camp after putting the horses up. I pat the wolf on the head as it yipped. Everyone gasped when i sat down with the wolf. " I leaned on him and thought of the perfect name. Prince. I smiled slightly into his fur. " My lady may i ask why you have a wolf with you?" Seiren asked. I shot him a killing glarr and answered. " Prince, his name is prince. He is here because he wishes to be here." I stated as everyone's eyes went wide. " YOu have a beautiful voice. " He said as i walked away. I hopped onto Prince and rode him out of camp.' I hate it when people lie about me. I'm not beautiful, I don't have a beautiful voice, and I am not cute. I will not love anyone. I will not like anyone. I can't trust anyone but myself. I can love myself.' I thought as i jumped off of Prince. I took out my sword and charged towards a tree. I attacked the tree many times until i couldn't even stand. ' I will not cry or show weakness to anyone.' I was determined as ever stood up once more. I took out my dagger and threw it into the trees hitting my target. I walked towards it and looked down at the man. " SO stupid. YOu will never be able to beat me. You are lucky that i pity you or

i would have killed you." I huffed as he looked at me wide eyed. " I don't need you to pity. I can handle death." Yougetsu smirked as i glarred daggers at him. I started to walk towards him. I knocked him out as hard as i could. I placed him in front of me as i rode Prince back to camp. I threw him on one of the beds and sighed. ' i wish' I thought as someone walked in. " That was nice of you Hikari. I know that you don't like this life but bare with it ok. WHen you turn 14 next week Father says that we can choose our own life. Come lets practice changeing to our animal forms." Hanabi sugjested as we walked out.

An unfamiliare power surounded us as we transformed. I turned into a slarge silver white dog. 2 crimson strips adored my cheeks while a violet cresent moon sat on my forehead. Cloud like fur was at my feet up to my chest. ( if you still don't know hat she looks like look up Sesshomaru's true form ). Hanabi was the same exsept her fur was golden and instead of a moon a sun was on her forehead. we took flight high into the sky. We started to spar. Our claws glowed a neon green and was covered in deadly acid as our drewl turned to a strong poison. I howled as loud as i could as i started to turn smaller. " What's all the noise about." General Ran walked out of his tent and starred at us. I turned back into my humanoid form and turned away from him. He walked up to me and bowed. " WHy do you keep ignoring us and going away when we complament you? " He asked as i glarred at him. " WHat i do doesn't concern you or anyone else but me. When are we heading back home?" I asked as he frowned. We will head back once we pack. You know my lord is worried about you. " He said as he jumped onto his horse. I whistled and Prince bounded towards me. I placed a necklace on him and he shrunk to a puppy. I picked him up and walked towards my horse. " Tsuki we head home." I told her as she started to neigh in exsitment. I smiled at her and handed her some oats.

Everyone started to see our town and grew anxiouse. I was so happy but of course i didn't show it at all. As soon as we walked into the gates of our home Father Kuro came towards hugged him and headed to our rooms to get cleaned up.

Few days later

**********************************************************************8

I stood in the audiance as Shurie, Eigetsu, and Ensei got scolded. I grew angry. " I have a request. " I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I am very admired and looked up to by many in the court. I was gifted knowing many things and was givin the chance to stand beside the emporer to support him yet i declined. Everyone still wants me to work with them. " I will work for the Emporer in any way if you let Shurei, Eigetsu, and Ensei keep their positions. Of couse you can punish them but let them keep their position. I will agree to do anything for a job next to the emporer. " Everyone's eyes grew wide. The three of them looked at me with worry. I didn't give them a glance. " Are you sure of this Lady Hikari? You will work next to me FOr life in exchange for them to keep their positions." I node. " Does anyone have any abjections to this offer." Ryuki asked as noone rose. I sighs as The emporer noded to me. " WE acsept. You three will be taken of your postions for a month. then you may return. WE will send a temperary govener sent there." He anounced as Prince jumped out of my arms running towards Ryuki. " Prince." I yelled in my soft natural voice as everyone looked at me. Prince jumped into Ryuki's arms and yipped happily as i ran up to them. " i'm very sorry your majesty." I said in a whisper as he smiled and handed Prince back to me. You truly have a beautiful voice." He whispered ointo my ear as i stiffened and General Ran phisically stiffened. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. He brought me to his side putting him arm around my shoulder. I practicly growled at him right then and there. I slapped his hand away and walked out of the room as everyone starred back at me. I walked to the garden and ran as fast as the dress would let me.I took the necklase off of Prince. He grew bigger and i hid bihind a large bush. Tears fell down my cheeks and I tried to wipe them away. ' I'm not supposed to cry anymore. ' i thought as i heard russleing from behind. Prince growled loudly and i took out my sword. I pointed the sword at the person's throut. The man had a mask on and had long black hair swaying along his back. I put my sword down and looked at him. I fell to my knees crying. " PLease just go away. I'm not supposed to cry anymore. " I told him as he kneeled down hugging me. He picked me up and started to carry me out of the trees. I placed the necklace around Princes head as we got out. That was when my eyes became heavy and i fell asleep.

HOJU POV

I found the Hikari sitting behind a bush and before i could say anything there was a sword pointed at my throut. Then out of nowhere she starts to cry. I looked down at her and hugged her. I picked her up and headed out of the trees. She placed a necklace on her wolf and it turned into the size of a puppy. She started to fall asleep as i headed for the meeting room to anounce that i was leaveing. I opened the door and everyone's eyes landed on me. Their eyes grew wide when they saw that i was carrying Hikari. Reshin stood straight up and ran towards me at great speeds. " WHat is wrong with her is she hurt? Hoju? Why in the world are you carrying her? What have you done to my neice!" He yelled as everyone stared. " I am leaving and am taking Lady Hikari to my place for rest. She is tired from the day." I stated and i glanced at the three being punished. They looked very worried. I walked out of the room and headed for my carrige. As i was walking i ran into Hanabi. She was walking with her husband Yougetsu Tou. They looked at me in shock as i walked by. I headed home and placed Hikari in a spair room. She looked so peaceful. That was when she started to wake up.

Hikari POV

I woke up and instantly relized that this was not my room. I looked to the side to see prime minister. " Oh minister ko..." I started. " Hoju. Just Hoju." He said as he took off his mask. He was so beautiful. He was lucky that he was not born a female or there would be wars everywhere just go get his hand in marrige. HIs silky black hair, his milky white skin, his beautiful eyes. I looked at him as i would with anyone. His eyes widened. I smiled. " Thank you Hoju but i think I should be getting back home. Father will be worried. As a matter of fact there are many people at the front of your gate. I think they wish to see you." I told him as he nodded and smiled. " I see. I will see to them. I met your sister a few minutes ago. I will assume that she will tell your father. You may stay here for the night. It is dark already." He said in a silky voice that should only be for angels. He left the room and i let out a breath that i didn't even know i was holding. ' When the flowers bloom i will be able to choose.' i thought as many people swarmed into the room. The first person i saw was uncle Renshi. " Oh my sweet sweet Hikari did that monster do anything to you? Oh." He said in a hurry glarring at Hoju. " NO uncle Renshi. Hoju didn't do anything to me. I am just fine. He just took care of me until i woke. ( turns to everyone ) Aren't you ashamed of your selfs. I don't even know half of you and you barge into someone's home like this. If you don't mind. GET OUT!" I yelled as they fled like roaches exposed to light. I brought my hand to my head and sighed. I started to walk out of the room when Hoju caught my arm. " how did you know that they were there?" He asked as i smiled. " I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else in the world. ( he nods ) Well i am the reborn princess of the moon and my sister is of the sun. We are speacial in a way. We can transform into a large dog and i even in this form have the sense of smell and hearing of one. That's why i knew. " I told him as his eyes grew wide. " Well then you can never stop suprising me young Hikari. Why don't we have dinner? SHall we." He said as he led me to the dinning room. He mad his way to the kitchen but i stopped him. " Let me. I'm acually pretty good at cooking and unlike my sister i don't burn everything to a crisp." I said as i place Prince on the floor taking his necklace off. I took mine off as well and transformed into my natural form of a princess. I grew i bit taller and my kimono changed to one of rich pure silk. " If you do not mind me saying this but you are truely beautiful in my eyes." He said as i turned around. " Then you must be a blind bat. I am not beautiful. My sister is. I am the princess of the moon that brings darkness to this earth. That is not beautiful." I said as i headed into the kitchen and started to cook.

I walked out of the kitchen ad carried everything as well. I placed it on the table. " I am sorry for what i have said. I had just had a bad experiance before Father Kuro took us in. A boy had once told me that i may be beautiful on the out side but i am really a dark person on th einside because i am the princess of the night's moon. He then ran to my sister sayin the oppisite to her. He called me the angel of death for i am as beautiful as an angel yet dark as death. People call my sister an angel of heaven and me of hell. They say it behing my back thinking that i can not hear yet i can." I stated as the moon suddenly grew darker. " YOu are beautiful young Hikari. YOu are an angel inside and out. If you become anymore sad the moon will grow darker and we will be in total darkness at night. If you shed anymore tears the oceans will rise and Cover the world. DO you want that to happen?" He asked as i dried my tears. " no." I whispered as he smiled. " Now lets talk about you working for me. I can ask the emporer if you can be assined next to me if you like. " He asked as i looked at me. " Thank you for your suggestion but i'm not really good with money counting and such. I would more likely be asined as a gaurd or of the sort if i have anything to do about it." I stated as he chuckled. " You really are a strange girl. Now lets finish our dinner and get to bed." He said as we started to eat.

I woke up and walked out of the room to find Hoju sitting at the table reading a book. " Good morning Hoju." I said as he nodded towards me. " WE shall leave after you have eaten. " He said as a tray of food was place before me. I ate in a hurry and we left his home. He had no mask on now and every person we pasted fell uncontiouse. WE reached the palace and he placed a new mask on. I giggled at the exprestion on it. He looked at me and i laughed even harder. " DO you find something amusing? " He asked as i nodded. " The mask makes you seem like you are in love. Not that you might not be but it just doesn't really go with your character. " I got out in between laughs. " Then i shall take it off. " He untied the back but was stopped by a passing advisor. " minister Kou please don't do this to us. You will make many of us uncontiouse." He pleaded as i started to lead Hoju away from the main hall. Me headed for the emporers studie. AS soon as we got inside i ran out into the hall and cuped my hands around my mouth. " UNCLE RENSHI!" I yelled.

Kouyu POV

I heard a faint yeling from the emporers studie. Then i looked to Master Kou. He looked up and almost fell out of his chair on the way out of the door. He was gone at the speed of light. I sighed and followed the trail of smoke to the emporers studie. When i got there, HIkari was explainin something to him. " Please go get Hoju a more apropriate mask. This one seemd a bit out of the question for work. Please." She pleaded as He nodded and was gone. " WHat was that?" I asked as she looked at me and bowed a bit. " Hikari come here please. " Ryuki said as she turned away and made her way towards his desk. That was when i notice the visitor in the room. I almost burst outlaughing when i saw his mask. ' Now it make more sense.' I thought as i made my way towards Hikari. " YOu will be able to choose out of the hings avalible. Kouyu name the choices please. " Ryuki said as i started. " Ministery of civil affairs, Ministery of treasury, Urin army, Consort,..." I had to stop when she and i started to coff. " WHAT?" WE asked as she looked at Ryuki. " That position is only open FOr you and SHurie." He stated as i looked to Hikari. SHe looked a bit angry. I started to the list again but couldn' t even begin. " Urin Army." SHe stated as General Ran entered the room but froze. "WHat?" He asked as Hikari explained. " I'm going to join the urin Army. That is my choice!" she stated as Shuuei SIghed. " WHat's with girls and trying to do thing that only men do?" He muttered under him breath as he led her to the training field.

HIKARI POV

I wlked with Generel Ran to the fields. There ther was Adviser So. " Adviser So the emporer has alowed this young maide.. ( I step on him foot very hard ) I mean Hikari to choose her own job and she wishes to join the Urin army. WOuld you mind Testing her. I my self am a bit afraid of her at the moment. " He said studdering a bit. Adviser So Laughed Heartly. " Sure thing. I'm just saying that if General Ran is afraid of you i won't go easy on you." She said as i smirked. " I never asked you to. " I stated as i unsheathed my sword. H echuckled and charged at me. I dodged many times and could see that his age was catching up to him. He may be the best warrier but he isn't very young. On one of the Attacks i stood my ground and waited for the inpacked from his sword. Right before he was inches from my i swung my sword and 2 swords went flying into the air. I jumped up and grabed both. I them started to attack until he was trapped between my sword and the wall. His breaths were uneven. " YOu got me. I have been beat. I think that we will be lucky to have a women in the army as a change." he said as i put my sword away. He handed me a sword that told everyone that i was aloud to arrest people if it was needed. " If there is anything else please send someone to the emporers studie. I will be there until he gives me further orders." I said as i left the area.


End file.
